International (and real lol) Next Top Model series
Here are RPDR-style tables for shows I've watched, many of which I've watched solely to make a table for it because I'm obsessed someone help me 도전! 수퍼모델 코리아 3 - Korea's Next Top Model (cycle 3) *''Ages stated follow the Korean system of determining age.'' *In episode 1, the top 30 semi-finalists were narrowed down to the top 16. Originally, Kwon Da-min and Min Hae-rin were revealed to be eliminated, but mentors model Choi Mi-ae and creative director Han Hye-yeon gave them both a second chance in the competition, bumping up the number of finalists to 18. *In episode 2, the models had a team photo shoot. The winning team was Team Kang Cho-won, and as a result they were the top five of the week. Team Choi Han-bit was deemed the worst performing team. *In episode 6, Yoon Eun-hwa was eliminated for performing the worst in the casting challenge. *IN EPISODE 6 FABIAN GUESTED <33 *Episode 12 was a reunion special. 도전! 수퍼모델 코리아 4 - Korea's Next Top Model (cycle 4) *''Ages stated follow the Korean system of determining age.'' *Episode 1 was the casting episode. *In episode 2, Ahn Hye-jin, Go Eun-bi and Jung Ho-yeon were first asked to step forward. Jang Yoon-joo then revealed that Ho-yeon was safe, with Eun-bi and Hye-jin eliminated. Afterwards, Jo Eun-saem and Suk Il-myung stepped forward, with Eun-saem revealed to be safe and Il-myung eliminated. *Episode 6 was the recap episode. *Episode 12 was a reunion special. 도전! 수퍼모델 코리아 GUYS&GIRLS - Korea's Next Top Model (cycle 5) *''Ages stated follow the Korean system of determining age.'' *Episode 5 featured an out-of-panel elimination. Hwang Gi-ppeum was first announced as the winner of the challenge. Afterwards, Choi Jung-jin, Han Ji-an and Kim Jong-hoon were asked to stay while the remaining models could leave. First, Jong-hoon was revealed to be safe, then Jung-jin, leaving Ji-an as the eliminated model. At the elimination, Han Seung-soo and Hwang Gi-ppeum shared the first call-out together. *Episode 11 was a reunion special. America's Next Top Model (cycle 1) *Robbyne Manning went by Robin on the show aka the producers probably just misspelled it lol America's Next Top Model (cycle 2) America's Next Top Model (cycle 3) *Camara DaCosta went by Yaya on the show. *Laura Grommet went by Kristi on the show. *Episode 10 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 4) *Lluviana Gomez went by Lluvy on the show. *In episode 5, Keenyah being called out was edited out. *Episode 7 featured a double elimination without prior warning. *Why was Naima in the bottom 2 in episode 11 she was literally the best and the only critique she got all panel was that she was quiet i dont get it bc they bitched @ keenyah bc she sucks *Episode 12 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 5) *Brittany Scullark went by Bre on the show. *Erika Pace went by Nik on the show. *Kimberly Stolz went by Kim on the show. *In episode 3, the girls divided themselves into pairs and competed against their partner in the photo shoot. The best of each pair was called out first at judging in a random order. This is indicated by HIGH, while the losing partner is indicated by LOW, unless placed in the bottom two. *MR JAY DURING THE RUNNING SHOOT TO SARAH: "RUN LIKE YOU'RE CASSANDRA WITH THE HAIRCUT, PRETEND YOU'RE RUNNING FROM THE SCISSORS!" IM CRYING *Episode 8 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 6) *Alejandra Mancia went by Leslie on the show. *Katherine Hoxit went by Kathy on the show. *Episode 10 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 7) *Alexandra Jayne Stewart went by A.J. on the show. *Melissa Rose Bickerstaff went by Melrose on the show. *Episode 8 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 8) *Natalia Galkina went by Natasha on the show. *Episode 10 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 9) *Lyudmila Bouzinova went by Mila on the show. *In episode 6, Ebony was initially saved when in the bottom two with Ambreal, but opted to leave on her own behalf, saving the latter. *Episode 7 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 10) *Amy Jenkins went by Amis on the show. *Kimberly Rydzewski went by Kim on the show. *Episode 8 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 12) *Felicia Porter went by Fo on the show. *Lauren Levi-Nance went by London on the show. *Episode 8 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 13) *Ashley Weisz went by Rae on the show. *After casting, Amber quit the competition and was replaced by Lisa. *In episode 3, Rachel was eliminated for performing the worst in the challenge. *In episode 5, photo of the week was determined on the day of the photo shoot. *In episode 6, Brittany, Jennifer and Rae received photo of the week as a group. *Episode 11 featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of leaving the competition. *Episode 13 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 14) *Episode 1 featured casting and the first half of week 1 of the competition. *Episode 2 featured the second half of week 1 as well as all of week 2. *Episode 10 was a double episode featuring weeks 10 and 11. *Episode 11 was the recap episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 15) *Alexia Tomchek went by Lexie on the show. *Christin White went by Chris on the show. *Lyzbeth Williams went by Liz on the show. America's Next Top Model (cycle 16) *Katarzyna Pilewicz went by Kasia on the show. America's Next Top Model (cycle 17) - All-Stars America's Next Top Model (cycle 18) *Ashley Gober went by Kyle on the show. *Ashley Livingston went by AzMarie on the show. America's Next Top Model (cycle 23) *Gailayh Hardeman went by Giah on the show. *In episode 9, all eliminated models were temporarily brought back to compete for a second chance. Ultimately, Tash performed the best and was allowed to permanently rejoin the competition. *Episode 13 was the recap episode. Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 1) *Rattana Amornkuldilok went by Jessica on the show. *Choi Yoon Ji went by Jee on the show but honestly why. *In episode 2, Monica quit the competition after finding out her father had gone ill. Additionally, at panel, Rachel collapsed and was rushed to a local hospital. Therefore, she was not present at panel, but was put through nonetheless without being called out. Finally, this episode also featured a non-elimination bottom two. *Episode 4 featured a double elimination without prior warning. *Episode 8 featured a non-elimination bottom two. *Episode 11 was the recap episode. Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 3) *Episode 4 featured a double elimination without prior warning. *Episode 6 featured a non-elimination bottom two. *Episode 10 ended in a cliffhanger, and the results of the bottom two were not revealed until episode 11, in which no further elimination took place. Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 4) *Adina Saruul went by Tugs on the show. *Angela Watkins went by Angie on the show. *Gwendoline Ruais went by Gwen on the show. *Jiratchaya Kedkong went by Tawan on the show. *Ngo Thi Quynh Mai went by Mai Ngo on the show and I called her Mango because that's how people pronounced it. *Nuraini Noor went by Tuti on the show. *That Htet Aung went by May on the show. *Wanvisa Goldman went by Maya on the show. *In episode 1, Maya was eliminated after the challenge for being the worst performer. *In episode 4 Alaiza was pressured into quitting the competition, saving Aldilla from elimination. Additionally glENN TAN IS A FUCKING DICKHEAD I HOPE HE GETS RUN OVER BY A TOYOTA *EPISODE 4 WEAS FUCKING BULLLSHIT *Episode 8 was about to be the worst piece of trash ever because glenn's presence literally fucking fucks up this show, but Cindy our lord and saviour saved the show by saving Tuti after unrightfully being eliminated. *In episode 11, Patricia & Sang-in tied for top score of the week. The episode ended in a cliffhanger with Julian and Tawan in the bottom two, and the results were not revealed until episode 12. *Episode 12 was the recap episode. Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 5) *Nurfashikin Gomez went by Shikin on the show lol. Also every time anyone says her name it sounds like they're saying Chicken lol *Rajinkanth Nametha went by her family name, Nametha, on the show. *oh no its yu tsai loOOOOL EVERYONE HATES HIM ITS SO FUNNY *EOPISODE 3 AND I SWEAR CINDY BISHOP & LING ARE PURPOSELY DISAGREEING WITH YU TSAI TO PISS HIM OFF ITS SO FUNNY IM DYING *in episode 4 andrea chong deadass called shikin chicken like straight up chicken like she didnt even try what an icon lol *episode 4 and yu tsai is being annoying to cindy (chen) bc he had to stomp to get her angry bc he has anger issues get ur shit together bro *yu tsai to layla: if you walk out i applaud you for being brave layla: im not sure if i want to stay or leave yu tsai: im insulted you dont know if you want to stay or leave *are you fuckin joking you basically just told her you'd applaud her if she was brave and then you make her feel like shit bc she's insecure *this episode sucked but at least layla has a poppin' post-show career *i love clara she's just a mess lol she's so funny *Cindy Bishop: "So Clara you know what you're going to give us today?" *Clara: "Swimming." *i died and choked and i am deceased *also the twins are legit so fucking annoying *clara about the twins: "i feel that it's not me who has two faces, they have one thousand faces you know" true lol *models models models! more like leave the show yu tsai leave the show yu tsai leave the show yu tsai! *watching episode 7 and praying to all the gods i dont believe in that one of the twins will be eliminated <333 *"don't mess with the twins" -the one with the short hair, yea obviously bc why would u want to be associated with.. that..! *DOROTHY HECK YEA she knows what's up *tú: "cindy doesn't have good modelling skills" she's so fucking funny im dying *oH MY GOD TÚ: "CINDY DOESN'T HAVE GOOD PHOTOGRAPHY SKILLS" SHE'S SO REAL *my favourite part about tú's accent is the fact that she doesn't pronounce any s's "im so confued, so confued" *i cant believe the twins were eliminated back to back what a shame!!!! =^( *all i have to say is that clara on the bus was one of my favourite moments of this series *also you go glenn tan for not being a dick this cycle keep it up *also lol xiao qing this show is becoming byc i hope she's not a fake contestant and an actual real one it'd be so funny *episode 11 was the recap episode fam it was poppin lol *i love how real xiaoqing is lol she's like damn fam this is hard Australia's Next Top Model (cycle 9) Australia's Next Top Model (cycle 10) *In episode 5, Belinda was unable to participate in the photo shoot after being rushed to the hospital. As she had only had the opportunity to accumulate a score of 9 throughout the week, she was exempt from elimination. *lOL KASSIDY WAS SO PRESSED WHEN SHE WAS ELIMINATED BYEEE *whjAT THE FUCK I PREDICTED THEM GOING TO MILAN WHAT Britain & Ireland's Next Top Model (cycle 9) *Abigail Johns went by Abi on the show. *Jessica Patterson went by Jess on the show. Britain's Next Top Model (cycle 10) #newBNTM *Alex Kelly went by Lexi on the show. *In episode 3, Amreen chose to leave the competition on her own behalf, saving Georgia and Jenna, who were in the bottom three with her, by default. Britain's Next Top Model (cycle 11) *Episode 1 did not feature an elimination. *Episodes 2-6, the challenge winner won immunity. RuPaul's Drag Race (season 9) *In episode 2, Cynthia returned as a wildcard. *In episode 4, Sasha and Shea won as a pair, and the rest of their team, Aja, Alexis, Farrah and Valentina were all declared safe. *In episode 5, Eureka had to be pulled out of the competition because of an injury. As a result, both Cynthia and Farrah were saved from elimination. *ok no offence but whY THE FUCK WAS SHEA COULEÉ IN THE BOTTOM IN EPISODE 10 OVER ALEXIS BASICELLE *in episode 11 the last filler bitch was finally eliminated! about fucking time i mean damn *in episode 12 everyone qualified from the final lip sync fuck yea!! *episode 13 was the drama-packed reunion episode! it was pretty fun lol